


Наше лето

by Lienin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Постканон, маленькая зарисовка о жизни Андерса и Хоук в небольшой деревушке где-то на окраине Тедаса.





	

Яблоки в этом году уродились на славу. Сочные, румяные, с мужской кулак – загляденье, а не яблоки.

\- Да ты бери, - увещевала меня торговка – старая Альма, женщина приятная, с деловой хваткой и хитрющими глазами. Чем-то она напоминала мне Изабеллу, только лет на тридцать старше.

Я представила себе постаревшую Изабеллу, днём размахивающую кинжалами на борту судна, а ночью совращающую смазливого матросика и распивающую горячительные в сомнительной татуированной компании, и чуть не рассмеялась.  
Эх… Всё ж не хватает мне её… Да и всех их не хватает…

\- Да ты не думай, - продолжала уговаривать меня Альма. – Смотри-то, какие наливные. Хоть и из самого Ферелдена, а словно только что с яблоньки сорваны.

\- Ферелденские, значит… - протянула я. – Ладно, уломала.

В конце концов, если окажутся порченными – скормлю соседским детям. Будут знать, как сливы воровать.  
Пока Альма укладывала (не переставая нахваливать) в мою корзину яблоки, из какого-то тёмного закутка выкатился попискивающий комок серого меха.

Я умилённо взглянула на котёнка. Он же смотрел на меня доверчиво, его большие синие глаза поблёскивали в неярком свете, а хвостик-морковочка стоял торчком и возбуждённо подрагивал.

Из всё того же угла выскочила кошка-мать и загородила своё чадо от возможной опасности. Шерсть её стояла дыбом, она шипела, готовая в любой момент броситься на врага и биться до последней капли крови, только бы защитить самое ей дорогое.

Похоже, все матери мира одинаковы.

\- Киш, Дульси, - Альма махнула на кошку рукой, а потом обратилась ко мне. – Первый он у неё. За шесть лет первый, вот и хлопочет, как несушка.

\- А почему за шесть лет первый? – спросила я.

\- Да болела она ещё котёнком, видишь, какая мелкая – от того всё. Думали, помрёт, а она выкарабкалась, да только котят не приносила. Ни единого за шесть лет, а тут – вдруг! – притащила одного-единственного. Ходит вокруг него, чуть пылинки не сдувает, будто не зверь, а человек.

\- Вот как…

Я присела рядом с кошкой, протянула руку. Дульси осторожно понюхала раскрытую ладонь. Похоже, меня окружала аура взаимной любви Андерса и кошек, потому что пушистое животное успокоилось и разрешило себя погладить.

\- Разрешишь?

Умасленная лаской кошка разрешила почесать котёнка за ушком. Тот громогласно замурчал и потёрся о мою ладонь. Такой хорошенький, тёпленький, пушистенький, хочется его прижать к сердцу и не отпускать.

Легенда, приписывающая кошкам телепатические способности, явно имела под собой реальную подоплёку, потому что Дульси смотрела на меня тем особым материнским кошачьим взглядом, что разрешает забрать котёнка с условием, что будет окружено заботой и обожанием.

… Всё равно же хотели завести кота, а Андерс уж точно обеспечит новому члену семьи жизнь, достойную аристократа…

Я взяла котёнка на руки и обернулась за корзинкой.

\- Удачный сегодня день, - сказала я, улыбаясь и добавляя к плате за яблоки ещё одну монетку – на счастье.

\- Это точно, - согласилась Альма, пересчитывая деньги.

Я устроила котёнка в корзинке и толкнула ведущую на улицу дверь. Повеяло мягким летним ветерком. Я снова улыбнулась и шагнула за порог.

Я шла по обычной деревенской улице, по обочинам которой росла трава, которую с удовольствием щипали козы, приветливо кивала знакомым лицам, вдыхала запах лета и любовалась хороводами тополиных пушинок.

На меня накатило такое умиротворение, что я чуть не забыла заскочить к стеклодуву за склянками под зелья, которые надо бы зачаровать, а то они странным образом исчезают с просто поразительной скоростью.

Мы жили на окраине деревни, совсем рядом с лесом, куда Андерс периодически ходил за травами, мотивируя эти походы тем, что целебные растения, выращенные на грядках, а тем более в горшках на подоконниках, не имеют и половины необходимых лекарственных свойств. С учётом того, что в лес он отправлялся в компании вооружённых луками молодчиков, а возвращался не только с травами, но и с свежеподстреленными зайцами, занимался он там не только собирательством. Я всегда делала вид, что верю его рассказам. В конце концов, мясо благотворно влияет на развитие молодого организма…

\- Мама! – мне на встречу кинулся мой мальчуган. В паре сантиметров над его ладонями зависла кружка. – Смотри, как я могу!

\- Айден, не прыгай на маму, - строго сказал Андерс. Рукава его рубашки были закатаны, а на кончиках пальцев ещё мерцали зелёные магические огоньки. Ясно, новый фокус показывал. – А то…

\- А что?

\- А то мама испугается и превратит тебя в гриб, - закончил Андерс с совершенно серьёзным выражением лица.

\- Мама?! – сын поднял на меня синющие глаза.

\- Не, я не люблю грибы, - Айден обрадовался. - Так что превращу тебя в склянку. Очень уж они нам нужны, - Айден ойкнул и кружка начала стремительно падать. Тут уж пришлось мне «показывать фокусы».

\- Эх ты, - я потрепала ребёнка по светлой, как у отца, макушке. – Никто тебя ни во что превращать не будет. Ты, главное, с посудой поосторожней обращайся. Она хрупкая и не любит, когда её разбивают.

Андерс тем временем отобрал у меня корзинку и со счастливым выражением лица любовался на уснувшего среди яблок и склянок котёнка. Котёнок пробудился и с грозным мявом атаковал андерсову длинную чёлку.

\- Давай назовём его сэром Храброхвостом, - предложила я, наблюдая, как мужчина спасает драгоценную шевелюру от лап котёнка.

\- Давай, - согласился Андерс, ловя зверёныша под передние лапки и протягивая Айдену. Потом он откашлялся и торжественно произнёс. – Отныне сэр Храброхвост посвящается в члены нашей дружной семьи! Троекратное «ура!» в его честь!

Мы с радостью прокричали «ура!».

Айден немедля принялся заигрывать маленьким магическим шариком с сэром Храброхвостом, Андерс обнял меня, а я вдыхала его запах, запах лириума и эльфийского корня, и думала, что не зря сражалась с храмовниками, с собственными страхами и сомнениями. Что только ради этого мгновения, этого лета готова ещё тысячу раз выйти против Меридит и Верховной Жрицы. Что улыбки на лицах Андерса и Айдена мне дороже всех титулов и сокровищ мира.

Я думала так, и чувствовала себя счастливой.


End file.
